The Grounder Terra
by wannabewriter7891
Summary: Terra is a young Trigedakru warrior when her home is invaded by the sky people and suddenly she is pulled into war. When her friend Lincoln gets too close to an enemy girl the lines become blurred and the fight gets harder. Follows canon event, ft. Linctavia and some spoilers for seaon 1 and 2


**I DO NOT OWN THE 100 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

I crept silently through the dense forrest, using my eyes and ears to sense the danger that would surely be coming for me. They could be hiding in the tree tops or under the foliage and who knew how many Indra had employed for this task. the whoosh of a weapon was the only warning I had to know when to duck as it sliced where my neck had been just a moment ago. The three warriors emerged at once, charging at me so they could use their numbers to an advantage. The first one dropped as my arrow pierced his shoulder, but the other two didn't spare him a glance. I shot the second one just before the third knocked me to the ground with a hard hit to my stomach. I swung my bow around, knocking her in the side of the head and we rolled over. But she was stronger than me and was back on top landing a punch to my jaw and bringing her knife to my neck.

"Hod op," a voice interrupted at the last moment and Indra walked into my line of sight as the warrior got off of me.

Indra nodded at the warrior as the other two I had shot stood up and waited for her orders.

"Kamp raun ton tu fisa" she ordered them and they turned back towards our village. "Yu don wel, yu gunplei ste beta" I smiled at her compliment, though Indra had always seemed pleased with my abilities as her second, she rarely said so herself. "Na kamp run ome."

As I entered my small home which I shared with my father I called to him, hoping dinner would be ready for me.

"Nontu?"

"Ere Terra" was his reply, and as a walked in the door I saw he was in conversation with Linkon

"Lo Terra" he smiled

Linkon was like a younger brother to my father and was one of my closest friends. It had been Linkon who had begun my training when I was five so that one day I could be a warrior like he was, like my mother was. Though my father disapproved because of my mothers fate.

They continued to talk but i was to rapt up in my memories of my mother. She had been taken by the mountain men when i was only three years old, and my poor father was stricken with grief. It was Linkon who took care of us during those hard times.

"Es, Skaikru"

"Skaikru?" i interrupted when my father mentioned them. A ship had fell from the sky only yesterday and no one from the village was permitted to go near it until Indra and the other leaders know how dangerous they are.

"Emo sen skuts au" He informed me. If Indra was allowing people of watch them perhaps I could…

"Ste we" Nontu said to me, dashing my hopes of getting to see the invaders

"Nontu!" i began to argue but he cut me off.

"Pleni" he said and gave me a look that told me not to push it.

Seeing what was going on Linkon got up to take his leave.

"Gooby Nyko, Terra" he said on his way out.

**Since Terra is a grounder I wanted to have her speak Trigedasleng, which is the language the grounders speak and if you want to find out more there is a page about it on the 100 wiki. But her thoughts will be in english cause other wise no one would understand it and it is to hard to translate every word. Since I'm typing this in other language the chapters are gonna be really short cause i have to keep checking if I'm using the right words. The grounder language is sort of a slurred english so you will probably figure some of it out. I had to make up some of the words (es, one, ere) because i couldn't find an equivalent word for it.**

_TRANSLATIONS_

_skai= sky_

_kru= people_

_nontu= father_

_kamp ruan ton tu fisa= go to town (village), to healer_

_fisa= healer_

_Yu= you_

_yu don wel, yu gonplei ste beta= you done well, your fighting is better_

_gonplei= fight_

_gona= warrior_

_ste= 'is' or 'stay' depending on the context_

_na kamp ruan ome= now go to home_

_ere= here_

_lo= hello_

_es= yes_

_ste we= stay away_

_emo sen skuts au= they sent scouts out_

_pleni= enough_

_gooby= good bye _


End file.
